


Introductions

by Devlyne



Series: And So I Drabble On [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlyne/pseuds/Devlyne
Summary: Snape remembers.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles that I wrote to work on my writing in small format. I'm importing them over from FF.net just so that my works are complete on both sites.
> 
> **Character:** Severus Snape  
>  **Book:** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Severus rarely thought about the werewolf and so the matter of his anxiety had long faded. Yet when Dumbledore introduced Lupin at the Welcoming Feast, Severus remembered the forgotten feelings. A sneer curled his lips upward and a type of insanity lit his eyes; Lupin would not see Severus afraid again.

Severus was the one holding the power now. It did not escape his notice that the man looked mousy and worn down. The wolf needed his potion skill to stay sane. Potter and Black weren't here to heap his revenge upon. Lupin would stand in; he deserved it, too.


End file.
